


you snooze, you... win?

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Morning Cuddles, eren really really doesn't like mornings or alarms, erwin is that obnoxious texter than sends several messages when he could have sent one, specifically like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately the phone was on the opposite end of the room, to keep him from just turning it off and rolling back over, so it continued to blare. Levi figured it would shut off in a minute or so, awake enough to rationalize like an actual human being. His bedmate, however, wasn’t so awake.</p>
<p>“Make it stop,” Eren slurred childishly, burrowing against Levi’s back like a big clingy heat monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you snooze, you... win?

Some mornings he found it more difficult to get out of bed than usual. Once upon a time the main reason for this had been a crushing disinterest in most aspects of his life, but now it was usually something much more harmless, like the temperature being below freezing or a meeting with Hanji’s department where they were supposed to supply the coffee and tea.

The alarm went off, but Levi didn’t move to get up and shut it off. He didn’t have anything important scheduled before noon and, quite honestly, he didn’t feel like moving. Sleep weighed heavy on his eyelids and with a sigh he pulled the blanket up and mentally said fuck it.

Unfortunately the phone was on the opposite end of the room, to keep him from just turning it off and rolling back over, so it continued to blare. He figured it would shut off in a minute or so, awake enough to rationalize like an actual human being. His bedmate, however, wasn’t so awake.

“Make it stop,” Eren slurred childishly, burrowing against Levi’s back like a big clingy heat monster. Levi shivered, Eren’s hands ghosting down his sides as he pulled him impossibly closer. He tried to look behind him, but Eren had wiggled so far down on the bed that he was completely under the covers, his forehead against the bottom of Levi’s shoulder blades. His toes had to be hanging off the bed, but he didn’t seem to care.

“It’ll stop in a second,” Levi grumbled back, voice rougher than usual. He tried to clear his throat, but he figured it wasn’t worth the effort. The alarm continued to blare, annoying and loud. “Go back to sleep, brat. You don’t have class until noon.” 

“Sleep?” Nails scratched lightly over Levi’s hips, making him shiver again. “You think anyone could sleep with that thing going?”

Levi snorted, twisting around, a little more clumsily than he would have liked until he had an armful of warm, grumbling boyfriend snuggled against his chest.

“You sleep through the alarm every other morning,” Levi pointed out, curling down so that his legs were tangled in between Eren’s. Eren’s hair was still slightly damp, since the idiot insisted on taking his shower before bed so that he didn’t have to get up any earlier than absolutely possible, but Levi didn’t mind. He pressed his face down against the top of Eren’s head, breathing him in.

Eren sighed nosily against his bare chest and when he blinked his eyelashes tickled against Levi’s skin. This was why more often than not he slept in a shirt, because every touch was like a live wire to his gut, but Eren had spilled juice on him the night before and he hadn’t bothered to put back on a shirt once he’d taken that one of.

“What are you even doing,” Eren complained, even as he practically tried to crawl inside Levi’s chest to sleep there instead. “You have work to go to. Leave.”

Levi cupped the back of Eren’s neck, feeling his lips curl into a faint smile against the crown of Eren’s head. “You just want to have the entire bed to yourself,” he muttered. The alarm fell blissfully silent, but he knew it would start back up again in a few minutes, even louder than before. Someone would have to get up and turn it off, otherwise it would keep on trilling that awful ringtone again and again until he snapped.

“Yeah,” Eren agreed. “I like this bed.” There was a pause, wherein Levi was almost positive Eren had gone back to sleep. Christ knew he was close enough to sleep that his eyes stayed closed more than open when he blinked. But then the younger man tacked on a quiet, “I like you too,” to his earlier statement, punctuating it with a kiss to Levi’s chest. Maybe it was the sap in him, but the kiss felt like it jolted straight to Levi’s heart, causing a feeling no unlike electricity to dance along his nerves.

“Brat,” Levi muttered fondly. He curled down as far as he could, pressing a kiss against Eren’s temple as he did so. The pillows were somewhere above their heads and they were steadily inching toward the inevitable fate where both of their legs would dangle off the end of the bed, but he didn’t care.

They stayed like that until the alarm went off again, jolting them both back into consciousness. Eren groaned, like some kind of pre-pubescent bear trying to roar, arms abruptly changing their position around Levi’s body to push him away instead of cradle him close.

“Fucking traitor,” Levi muttered, yawning as he was ejected from their nest of covers and body warmth. He darted over, as fast as he could, to shut off the phone. He swiped the alarm off, making sure he turned off his backup alarm off too, before hovering, thumb in the air, indecisive.

He glanced over at Eren, still under their covers, and considered his options. He could do the mature and adult thing by getting dressed in his nice work clothes and going to work. This would entail a boring meeting, more paperwork than Erwin promised when he first pitched the job opening, and dealing with whatever morons wandered into his office with their thumbs up their own asses. Or he could be childish and immature by crawling back into bed in his boxers, hair messy and teeth unbrushed. This would entail cuddling with his boyfriend for five more hours, more than likely at least one kiss, and dealing with Eren whining about how he didn’t want to go to class today because class apparently sucked monkey nuts.

Not that it was a hard decision to make anyway, but it didn’t help that Eren chose that moment to peek out, hair tangled around his face, blinking sleepily through the pre-dawn darkness at him. And if there was one temptation he couldn’t resist, it was Eren. It was always and forever Eren.

_Not coming in until one_ , he texted Erwin. _Anything I have to do before one can suck my dick and reschedule._ Then he set the phone on silent, so that the reply wouldn’t bother him, and dropped it back on the dresser. He crossed the room in several long strides, shivering because the insulation and heating in their apartment sucked and winter was unfairly cold, especially before dawn, before he pulled the covers off of Eren and attempted to flop back into bed.

His boyfriend, however, was a bed hog and had moved to take up as much room as possible once he had left. Levi dropped down on top of him anyway, grinning slightly as Eren jerked back into consciousness and tried to figure out what was going on. Levi curled around his back, molding against him as he shifted to let the shorter man back onto his side of the bed.

Eren slurred a question into the sheets, unintelligible except for the last word: work. Levi pressed a kiss against the younger man’s shoulder as their legs tangled, bare skin against cotton sleep pants, warm and welcome.

“I’ll go in when you go to class,” Levi mumbled, dragging his hands down Eren’s chest as revenge for his boyfriend’s earlier teasing touches. Eren shivered, made a soft noise that Levi wanted to drown in, and shifted back as much as he could until every inch of him possible was pressed against Levi.

“Love you,” Eren said, yawning as he fell back asleep. Levi closed his eyes, shifting so that his cheek was crushed against the nape of Eren’s neck. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he didn’t care.

“I love you too,” Levi mouthed against Eren’s warm skin. He slid his hand down until he found one of Eren’s, tangling their fingers together and bringing it up so that he could feel his heartbeat in his chest. He didn’t think it was possible to doze off like this, since his arm was due to fall asleep and he hated sleeping on his left side, but he slid into sleep without noticing only minutes after Eren did.

Several minutes after Levi fell asleep his phone lit up on the dresser. The message, which was going to go unread for several hours more, was short and to the point without addressing anything in particular, which was a habit of Erwin’s. The following message, which immediately following the first, were also frustratingly like Erwin, but in a different way. The third message didn’t arrive until later, proving that Levi wasn’t the only one being childish and immature.

**6:13am: I’ll tell Hanji to have a pot of coffee ready for you when you come in.**

**6:14am: P.S. Tell Eren I said hi.**

**7:54am: P.S.S. I forgot we were supposed to meet with the higher ups today. I can’t tell if I’m relieved you’re not here to call them pigs or annoyed that you aren’t suffering with me. (That’s a trick question; I’m annoyed. Fuck you.) Retract my hello and tell Eren that he sucks. Bring donuts as a compensation for my pain unless you want a paperwork stack taller than Mike on your desk when you come in.**

**Author's Note:**

> almost didn't finish this b/c someone suddenly was like "but youtuber ereri" and i got hella distracted by that. but basically mornings are awful and i once again give levi what i want and cannot have. lucky fucking bastard. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
